


Teasing

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt and Owen know EXACTLY what they’re doing, Fluff, Himbo curt, I have Christmas fic but idk if it’s good enough to post, M/M, No beta we die like owen, Swearing, Tatiana is mentioned, Teacher AU, dark academia Owen??, hot Owen, just a bit tho, students ship them, well that’s just curt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: It started off as teasing.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed this out last night procrastinating another fic (today I made a skirt to avoid that fic) so I hope you enjoy!

“Ms. Slozhno? Scary.” Curt said casually to his students, who were asking him to sum up his fellow teachers in one word. “That ones easy, give me someone harder.” 

“Mr. Carvour?” A teenager with lime green hair piped up from the back. 

“Ooh, That one's easy, too.” Curt smiled. “Nerd.” 

“Can we tell him you called him that?” The same student asked. 

“Just don’t tell Ms. Slozhno I called her scary.”

…

“He called me a nerd?” Owen put his face in his hands. “Mega, you’re going to be the death of me.” 

The teenager in front of him giggled nervously. “He makes fun of you in class a lot. He says you’re a nerd and a fancy stick up reader.” 

Owen inhaled deeply. “Well if he spends all his class time making fun of me, I guess he isn’t very professional.” He smirked. 

The student in front of him grinned. “Can we tell Mr. Mega you said that?”

“Sure. I’d get to his class, now, or you’ll be late.” 

…

Curt tapped Owen on the shoulder as he passed the taller man in the hallway. “Hey, Mr. Nerd.”

“Hi, Mr. Unprofessional.” Owen smirked. 

…

_ I’d kinda ship mr carvour and mr mega if shipping real people wasn’t weird _

_ They’re cute _

_ We should try and get them together I bet mr mega is in love with mr carvour have you seen how he talks about him? _

_ But mr carvour mentioned a boyfriend once  _

_ Maybe they broke up by jow ask him about it _

_ *now _

_ No!! You can  _

Penny sighed as she raised her hand in the middle of Mr. Carvours lecture about some classic romance.

“Penny?”

“Are you dating anybody? You sound like you know a lot about romance.” She asked innocently, tilting her head slightly.

Owen rolled his eyes. He got asked this more than he’d like to admit. Curt said that he just perfectly fit the teacher kids get a crush on stereotype, but Owen refused to believe it. Yes, he’d had a crush on his own English teacher, who he dressed like, to be honest, but it wasn’t  _ true _ . That would be ridiculous.

Owen, of course, is wrong about plenty of things, including this. 

“Yes, I have a boyfriend, and I have for the last few years.” 

…

_ He still has a bf _

_ Oof _

_ There goes my 7 step plan /j _

…

“So yes, Alana, Mercutio was gay-“ Owen froze in the middle of his sentence. “C- Mr. Mega, what are you doing in here?” 

Curt walked in, and was handing out papers. “I finished grading them, and most of our students are in the same class. Don’t notice me,” He grinned. “Just keep teaching, nerd.” 

The class giggled. 

“Wow,” Owen remarked dryly. “I didn’t realize you were so unprofessional as to interrupt my class for a laugh.” 

There was a chorus of ‘oohs’. 

“Thought you valued efficiency. And now I’m done.” Curt strolled out. 

…

_ So Mr. Mega and Mr. Carvour hate each other _

_ Oh too bad _

_ That sucks _

_ Yeah I thought it was just teasing _

_ Turns out it’s mean _

_ Oof _

…

Owen tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for the bell to ring. 

Students started to file in, most still on their phones, but Penny glanced at him, giving a little wave. 

Owen waved back, and she caught a glimpse of something on his finger. 

“Mr. Carvour! Did you get engaged!” She squealed. 

“It’s class time, Penny. You can ask me about it if we have some extra time at the end of class.” He said calmly. Owen had planned to have extra time at the end of class. His students were oddly interested in his love life, they would likely combust if he kept them in the dark.

“So the essay is due on Tuesday.” He finished, glancing at the clock. “Penny? You had some questions, right?” 

Penny’s head shot up. “Did you get engaged?” 

“Yes.” Owen laughed. 

“To who?” She was ridiculously excited. 

“To my boyfriend.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Who’s your boyfriend?” 

Owen smirked. “His name is Curt.” 

“Like Mr. Mega.” A boy near the front piped up. 

“Exactly like Mr. Mega, actually.” 

Penny stopped for a moment, trying to connect the dots. “Are you engaged to Mr. Mega?” 

Just then, the bell rang. “You can ask me some more tomorrow, class is over.” 

…

Curt fiddled with the ring. He knew Owen was doing  _ something _ , but he didn’t know what the something was. Chances were, Curt would get stuck with at least one overexcited teenager asking questions. Of course, Curt  _ had  _ started the thing getting half the student body wondering if he and Owen hated each other or not, but still. 

A short girl with bright green hair, Penny, made a beeline for his desk, peering at him. 

“Did you get engaged, Mr. Mega?” She asked, covering up her real question. 

“Yup.” 

“To who?!” 

“His name is Owen. Owen Carvour.” 

Penny’s eyes widened. “You and Mr. Carvour  _ are _ engaged!?”

…

“Bastard.” Owen poked Curt, frowning. “You took all the fun out of it.” 

Curt leaned into his fiancé’s lap. “Love you, babe.” 

“Curt, you can’t just- love.”

“Hmm?” Curt said innocently. “Can’t hear you.” 

“Sod off.” Owen said grumpily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drink water if you simp for Owen! If you liked it, I am fed solely by comments


End file.
